You're My Wonderwall
by ImAFlowerChild
Summary: Lost in the person I was working hard to be and slowly losing the person I truly was, it seemed apparent that all I really needed was a guy in my life. Well one thing lead to the next and now there are two boys who I've fallen for and no one to turn to.
1. Auditions

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, my story, A Little Something Called Love, was deleted. I was thinking about reposting it but somehow the chapters on my computer were deleted and I didn't even think about copy and pasting it into a file. I don't remember what happened in each of the chapters so I can't recap it either. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do because people auditioned for that story too. But while I'm thinking of what I'm resorting to, I'm going to start a new story. I'll be writing a few more stories so I can have some backup just incase one of them gets deleted. **

Here's the summary--

Love was such a burden. Let's just say I didn't believe in it. My Facebook relationship status never changed. My high school crush ended up turning gay last year. I mean he's a great guy but definitely didn't see it coming. A guy I was dating a few years ago left for Turkey for a semester full of adventure and so much to learn but came back with a foreign girlfriend and a goatee. And last but not least, my most recent 'fling' ended as soon as he started dating one of my best friends. No, I'm not talking to either of them. But yes, love didn't ever seem to be on my side.

It all started when I got a very unique patient who came in for missing his last diabetes treatment (that was well needed, by the way) and is currently coming in for a diabetic coma. It was a big deal to be treating my first really serious patient but I didn't how big the matter was when I found out my patient was Nate Gray of Connect 3!

Now of course, his family is quite scared and worried, like all families with these problems would be; especially his two older brothers, Shane and Jason Gray: two polar opposite boys with so much to give in their own unique way.

Now Jason, I guess I could say he seemed a bit confused at times but I realized the more time I spent with him, he had so much to give and he knows so many beautiful things about life more than people perceive him to know. He quickly became someone special to me because he let me know that I was the first person who actually listened to him and most importantly understood his circumstances. And through hard times, he was the one to always comfort me and be there when I needed someone.

Then there's Shane. Beginning years of his band, I had known him to be a 'bad boy.' I was never into rebels but if you ever got to meet him, he's actually a sensitive guy who somehow brought out the best in me and let me know that I shouldn't be afraid to love. He taught me that hiding and hurting on the inside, covers who I am. He showed this whole other part of me that life still had for me.

But I didn't want this. When I was befriending two brothers, I never knew that I was splitting a family. It's not like I wanted to feel the way I did, but they each brought out this side of me that after so many years I never knew I had. I brought out the best in one boy and another boy brought out the best in me.

I became a girl with no feelings at all to a woman who doesn't know which path to choose in life.

**Okay, that was longer than it needed to be but I had no idea how to explain it! But the main part was inspired by my sister, Joanna, and I really want to write it with her name so that means no one can play the main part. (Sorry kiddos!) But don't worry; I still have Nate's interest and Frankie's! Any who, in the story the characters will be a little older. Here's how the age thing will play…**

**Joanna: 28  
Jason: 28  
Shane: 25  
Nate: 21  
Nate's love interest: 21  
Frankie: 13  
Frankie's love interest: 13**

**Okay these are the parts I will be giving out:**

**  
Main's sister: **_When you put her next to her sister, you can't find too many things in common. She's a bit more outgoing than her sister, but knows exactly when to be mature. When it comes to comforting her older sister, she's always there. She can read a boy's mind as if it was a second language. The only thing that helps her through hard times is her piano but soon becomes a boy by the name of Nate Gray. _

**Main's best friend:**_ Sure, she's a bit on the peppy side but you can't help but love her. She's Joanna's second sister ever since high school. They've been through tough situations together and can always count on each other. She's super sweet and suggests that in bad days, you should try retail therapy._

**Young patient: **_The only word that can describe her is 'giving.' Even through she's going through a hard state in her life, she never wants to stop giving. She's loves being a best friend to other patients who has no one to talk to but all she needed the most was someone to be her best friend during her battle with Leukemia. All those times of being lonely changes when she runs into a charming boy named Frankie. _

**Audition information is as follows –**

**Name and Nicknames:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Appearance: **_(What do you look like? What do you usually wear? What's your style?) _

**Personality: **_(How do you act normally? What are you like?) _

**Hobbies or Strengths: **_(If you were completely bored out of your mind and you had a lot of time to kill, what do you do? What hobbies are your good at that makes you proud?)_

**Fears or Weaknesses: **_(What are things you're just plain scared or terrified of? Is there anything emotionally you're scared of? What is one thing you just can't do even if your life depended on it?) _

**Who are your heroes or just truly inspires you? **_(Explain who makes you stronger just because of what they believe in?)_

**How did you first become a Jonas Brothers fan? **_(Pretty easy, what made you fall in love with these three, oh I mean four, boys?)_

**What role do you want to audition for? **

**What role would you want if you didn't get your preferred role?**

**Why do you want this role? **_(Explain how you relate with this character)_

**Anything else? **_(Is there anything else you need to tell me?) _

**Thanks again guys! I'm going to Florida for the weekend and I'm not too sure when I'm coming back only because my parents never tell me those things. Anyway, I guess these auditions will be open for the whole weekend but I highly doubt people will still be auditioning for that long. **

**I'll be checking out each of the auditions and if you don't get a part in this story, definitely don't be down because I have a few more stories requiring auditions coming up soon! **

**Love,  
Ang B.**


	2. Cast list and trailer!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Finally came back from Florida; and it was absolutely fun. It took me awhile to pick out the roles but I became pretty convinced. School starts Thursday for me and since I'm starting high school, I'm not too sure that I'll be able to update within a few days. I'll definitely keep a notebook around to write in but we'll see what I'll come up with. **

**By the way, I realized I totally screwed up the ages and before, I was thinking about just keeping them but it was completely bugging me while I was on vacation so this is how the ages will play out: **

**Jason, Joanna, and Joanna's best friend: 27  
Shane: 25  
Nate and his love interest: 22  
Frankie and his love interest: 15**

**Okay, now that I finally got that off my chest, I can reveal my characters! **

**Young patient: Angelika ****Rose Moralejo**** (portrayed by prOudpnaii x33)  
**She's a fifteen year old Leukemia patient at St. Luke's hospital in New York and hates the feeling of being stuck inside a hospital bed all day long so she plays with the other child patients around. She seems to catch the eye of Frankie but she doesn't want to tell him about her illness in fear that he might treat her differently. But when things start to go down hill, she'll soon figure out that Frankie is the only person she needs.

_OMG, Angelika, I loved your audition. It was so sweet that you said it would be an honor to get a part. You seemed perfect for this part and by the way, I'm Filipino too! _ :)

**Main's best friend: Pheobe Anna Scott (portrayed by blondemoment)  
**This twenty seven year old is Joanna's rock in life. She's quite aware of how hard Joanna works but feels as if she's working _too _hard and not having time enough to just calm down. She loves making her friends smile by just being completely random and that's why she has such a close relationship with Joanna.

_Pheobe, I know you didn't audition for this part but I based off my sister's real life best friend and I thought you fit the part pretty well. Her best friend, Megan, is very preppy and is super sweet and also quite hyper a lot just like you said. Just to let you know, I'm thinking that whoever in the story doesn't end up with Joanna; you'll date that guy. _

**And the role we've all been waiting for…**

**Drummer roll please…**

**Main's sister: ****Deanna Marie Michelle Dubinsky (portrayed by jonasbbyx33) **

She's the twenty two year old sarcastic, bubbly, shy, yet totally random sister of Joanna. They're pretty opposite and Joanna is quite jealous of her outgoing and flirty personality. She works at St. Luke's hospital with Joanna but as a part time job just so she can contribute to the 'Deanna needs a new laptop' fund. Her biggest obsession in life was Connect 3 so when she finds out that Nate Gray is at the hospital, she's literally about to faint. Nate soon falls for her which was a dream come true to her but she slowly learns that dating your idol and hero has its down sides too.

_Well if you haven't noticed, this part was kind of based off me and when I read your audition, you seemed a lot like me. (I never wear Hollister either. I don't understand why people think it's so fascinating.) Anywho, I hope you like that part! _

**I guess I should fill you in about the other characters too… **

**Frankie Gray (portrayed by Frankie Jonas)  
**Sure, he's worried to pieces about his brother's health and more importantly his life is in danger. But let's be honest, you'd most likely get bored to death. While he was riding on his scooter around the hospital, he runs into a girl named Angelika, thinking she's another volunteer at the hospital. He soon falls for her but what he was unaware of is that she's a Leukemia patient and he's scared of the fact that at any given moment, problems with her illness could strike.

**Nate Gray (portrayed by Nick Jonas)  
**While on the road of another tour, he was experiencing extreme weight loss and bad attitude. He thought less of it but once he fainted during a concert, he was rushed to St. Luke's Hospital in New York. He meets his doctor, Dr. Joanna Dubinsky and she told him that the safest thing to act upon his diabetic coma was to stay at the hospital until a better treatment or a cure was found; meaning no more tour or anything like that for awhile. Afraid that he may very well lose his life at any given moment, he befriends a volunteer at the hospital and his doctor's younger sister, Deanna. They lean on each other for support but he soon realizes that having a girlfriend while being apart of a world wide known band has is struggles.

**Shane Gray (portrayed by Joe Jonas) **

Growing up, he became the bad boy of Connect 3. He enjoyed pissing off his brothers and his peers but didn't care. After getting his dose of life lessons at Camp Rock, he became funny, sensitive, and the guy you can't help but love. When he first met Joanna, he was quite aware of Jason's feelings towards her. But when he got to know her better, he couldn't help but grow feelings alike to Jason's. Shane may be a loving brother but when it comes to a girl, he goes to no stops.

**Jason Gray (portrayed by Kevin Jonas)  
**People portray Jason to be the stupid and retarded one in the band. Of course, he doesn't appreciate it but he's just a bit confused at times. When first meeting Joanna, she teaches him about the little things in life and more. He soon opens up to her and brings out a side of himself that he never knew he had. He grows strong feelings for her but once he finds out so does his younger brother; a brotherhood may be torn apart.

**Joanna 'Dr. D' Dubinsky  
**Her only goal in life seemed to just be able to survive her first year as a medical doctor. Love didn't come her way and she was coping with that fact. She lives in an upscale apartment with her sister, Deanna, but gives off a very down-to-earth persona. When Joanna is given "one of the most influential patients she'll ever come across," she becomes confident. That feeling quickly diminishes when she finds out it's Nathan Gray of Connect 3. Having to take care of a diabetic patient is a lot of work, but falling in love with two of his brothers is too much work for her. But the sad thing is she truly did fall for them, Shane had brought out the best in her while she brought out the best in Jason. As her decision grows harder, she learns the importance of love and family.

**And one more thing! Trailer of course! **

**Love never seemed to be on Joanna's good side…  
**Joanna's smile grows as she sees her close friend and crush, Arthur. He hasn't seen him the whole summer and she couldn't wait to hang out with him again. When he walks out of the plane, he's holding hands with another girl._ "Hey Joanna, this is Melody; my girlfriend." _

**Or any side for that matter. **

"_You know, I met the most adorable guy ever. You should totally meet him," Pheobe offered.  
"I can't. I have to work." Joanna refused._

**But when she gets a certain patient,  
**Many orderlies and emergency paramedics run in with a boy in a hospital bed._ "Dr. D., Nate Gray. Type one diabetic. Fainted due to over exhaustion and extreme weight loss." _

**She meets his brother… **

Denise Gray points to her oldest son. _"Dr. D., this is my oldest, Jason." _Jason smiles as he and Joanna exchange smiles and blushes.

**and the curse of love reverses. **

_Shows Joanna resting her head on Jason's shoulder as they look upon a sunset over the New York skyline_

**But it just so happens that another boy has fallen for her…  
**Denise points to her other son. "_And this is Shane." _She smiles as he shakes her hand.

"_You have a beautiful smile." He observed. She blushed harder. _

**Another Gray.  
**_"There's something about you that I can't escape." Shane looked her straight in her brown eyes. _

**In a story about the tribulations of love, one girl will have to choose, **

"_I love you, Joanna." Shane whispered. _

_Shows Jason and Joanna kissing _

**Between two brothers  
**_Shows Jason punching Shane_

**Who will she choose? **

**Joanna B. as Joanna Dubinsky  
**_"Holy crap, Nate Gray is my patient." _

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray  
**_"Did you know that Coke would be green without the coloring added to it?" _

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray  
**_"She's beautiful and she doesn't even need to try." _

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray  
**_"What I'm doing right now is the last state I wanted to be in." _

**jonasbbyx33 as Deanna Dubinsky  
**_"If you're already defeating yourself because you're in the hospital, you're already suffering." _

**Frankie Jonas as Frankie Gray  
**_"I never really liked a girl this much." _

**prOudpnaii xx3 as Angelika Moralejo **

"_I'm sorry but there's something you should know, Frankie." _

**And blondemoment as Pheobe Scott  
**_"Wow, Joanna. There's more than one guy?" _

**Star in…**

**You're My Wonderwall**

**Now for all you girls who didn't get a part, don't be discouraged! I'll mention you in a chapter and don't forget that I'm going to have many more stories to audition from. Please, don't stop reading this story because I'm truly dedicating my time to it! **

**Thanks again and peace out.  
Ang B.**


	3. Prologue

"_**Love is like a mountain,  
hard to climb,  
but once you get to the top  
the view is beautiful.**_**"  
- Daniel Monroe Tuttle **

**JOANNA'S POV**

In high school, I ha done boyfriend. Currently, he's dating some chick you would mistaken for a thirteen year old or even younger; no joke. In college, I liked this guy named Brett. Now he's gay and an aspiring politician. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, but I definitely did not see that one heading my direction. My last serious boyfriend left for Turkey for a semester abroad. Too bad he came back with a Turkish girlfriend. I wasn't even aware that we were in an open relationship. And the last guy I ever dated was from my Chinese class. He went as far as meeting my family, but that wasn't intentional. They decided to humiliate me enough to yell his name out in front of a whole campus. Now he's dating one of my (ex) best friends. Yeah, I don't talk to either of them.

So now I am currently retiring myself from any type of relationships. They are worthless to me but I guess I'm just as worthless to them. It's fine with me though. I'm a doctor for Pete's sake. Let's be frank, I definitely don't need any type of boyfriend at the moment.

I work at St. Luke's Hospital close by the SoHo Area in New York. It's one of the busiest hospitals in the nation and it's quite an honor to work there. I live in a penthouse in New York with my younger sister, Deanna. She's a great roommate, although I wish her side was tidier; but asking her to do those things is pretty much impossible. So unlike me, the loveless freak, Deanna has gone through a few more successful relationships than I have. That's probably the result of her being a 'professional boy interpreter' as she claims.

Deanna has tried to meddle with my dates a few times which may have led to them running off and never talking to me again. She assures me that they are "wimps," but I clearly don't want to know what she told them.

But besides that, Deanna is a best friend to me. She gives great advice and is also super talented. She writes songs like it's the simplest thing in the world. So long story short, I enjoy too much of her.

My real non-blood related sister is Phoebe. We've known each other ever since high school during P.E. She's like my rock in a field of dried up grass. Although when I am irritated her hyperness can get annoying. I still love her for her understanding patience for my non-stop, totally screwed up, busy life style.

But back to relationships, I totally suck in that department; as if I make life sound like a mall. Love is too much of a burden. I should just not date and still live with my parents when I'm forty-three. I'm totally fine with that too. I adore my parents… and their food.

Although that truly is a pathetic way of life, it seems almost clear that's how it will be. Well that's until this happened…

It was ten-fifty-two and in a few minutes, my shift would be over. I was starting to debate on whether of not Deanna ate my dinner already. I shrugged. I guess I could just catch a movie with Phoebe if I wanted to.

Then all of a sudden, a crowd of emergency paramedics, orderlies, and photographers rushed my way. My first initial thought was to somehow get the photographers out of here. I didn't even have time to query why they were here in the first place. I ordered the few male nurses to rush the camera people out.

I looked down at the patient in the hospital bed. He seemed very familiar. "Status." I practically yelled over much of the chatter surrounded around us to whoever could hear me.

The head paramedic nodded, "Gray, Nathanial. Type one diabetic. My guess is that he was almost completely wiped out of insulin." Holy crap, did she just say Nate Gray? As in Nate Gray of Connect 3, that band Deanna is super in love with?

I broke out of my gaze and pointed to the right. "Direct him to Room 1237." I sighed dramatically. So much for going to watch a movie or even finding out if still had dinner at home. I don't even think I'll be eating dinner tonight. I pulled over my lap coat over my ugly green scrubs to complete that 'professional doctor' look. To such a powerful family, you have to at least look like you know what you're doing.

By the time I got to Nate's room, he was already fast asleep under an oxygen mask. A woman was sitting beside his bed with tears furiously falling upon her face, and a man slowly soothing her as he stroked her back. I assumed they were Nate's parents. Then three boys who weren't much older than me were leaning up against a wall with a sympathized face plastered upon.

They barely noticed I even entered the room. I just felt like yelling in anticipation telling them that he'll be okay, then everyone else would be happier than this and I wouldn't feel guilty once I got home. But of course, that would make me look super retarded, so I restrained myself from going any such thing. I coughed to catch their attentions. As soon as I did, everyone's eyes slowly drifted towards mine. I think once the boys leaning against the wall knew that I was a doctor, they stood up quickly and composed.

I'll be honest. The shock of being able to take care of Nate Gray was quite an honor and the most terrible thing ever. The shock didn't quite rub off quickly enough in time. I slapped my arm to break away from my gaze once again. "Hello, I'm Dr. Dubinsky. I'm mostly referred to as Dr. D. Um, I'll be taking care of Nate for his stay."

His mother sniffled. I don't think she quite cared about the last three sentences I was taught to mention. I don't blame her. "Will he be okay?" She said softly. She gripped onto her husband's hand tighter, leaving it to become purpler than ever. He didn't seem to mind either.

My hands were shaking as I tried to flip open the folder. I hope they weren't noticing how nervous I felt right now. "Well I've been looking through some past records of Nate here and it shows that he actually missed his last treatment."

She nodded with an expression of guilt. "Yes Doctor. You see we had a very busy day that day and I regret missing it but there was absolutely no way I could fit it in that week."

"Oh well you see, that was a very well needed treatment. His insulin, weight, and attitude all went downhill since then. For right now, I think he'll need to stay in a diabetic coma." Then she lost it, she broke out in an explosion of tear and yells. Nate's father didn't know what else to do but just keep soothing her.

"Do you know how long?" A voice asked. My head turned to the oldest boy in that group in the back. Tears were slowly falling as well. The youngest tried to quick wipe them off.

"Unfortunately, the only way he can be released is if either a better treatment or most importantly a cure would be found." I said in almost a whisper. I really didn't need to break their hearts even more. This is pretty much the part I hate. I hate having to just making people's day worse. My heart was about to burst from despair but this is probably the worst case I've felt yet. I looked over to the brothers and the oldest one rested his hand on the youngest shoulders. I knew right now wasn't a time for spoken words but of silent intentions.

Something inside of me made me walk to the oldest son. I laid my hand on his arm but he took my hand in his. The strangest part of all, I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment.

* * *

**Yeah, I totally understand that this is super super short. I started high school like last Thursday and there really wasn't much time to actually update for all you late school-ed people. By the way, you September school people are so friggin' lucky. But anywho, I'm totally psyched for Demi's music video tonight. Too bad, I have to go through the whole Cheetah Girl movie to actually watch it. Err, I don't know. I mean the Cheetah Girls are the same without Raven. Anyone agree? **

**Totally random, I know. So please be generous with the reviews :) You'd totally be my best friend, no lie. So tell your friends, family, teachers, grandmas… well maybe not but you get where I'm going with this. I really love this story and if I get more than like three reviews I would totally have an update within the next day. Who knows? **

**But before I go, I'm going to state that I realized how many times I've just typed the word, "Totally," like a million times. Wow. **

**Love,**

**Ang B. **


	4. Chapter 1

**Shoutouts to prOudpnaii x33, Dancer4life15, HARRYxISxMYxHERO, BrainDeadJonasRolexxLuvv23Hehe, jonasbby x33, blondemoment, and TheMockTurtle! You guys are super super awesome :)**

"_**Love is strong yet delicate.  
It can be broken.  
To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this."  
**_**- Stephen Packer –**

**NO POV**

Deanna sighed knowing that she had to bring the breakfast of another strange patient. She hates this part of her job because most of the male patients are creepers who like to hit on her. Now, she needs to ask how old these patients are.

She held the blue plastic tray with only eggs and a small cup of yogurt_. Man, this guy doesn't eat very much,_ she thought. She shrugged it off and asked the nearest orderly what room she needed to bring the food to.

"1237." Ana said **(that's for you, Ana-girl03 :D)** without even looking up. Deanna nodded and followed each room number. Once she finally got to the room, she quietly opened the door to try not to wake up the patient. She tiptoed her way out of the small doorway then she tilted her head to take a glimpse of… NATE GRAY?!

She let go of the tray quickly as her mouth held open. Nate stirred awake in his sleep as Deanna realized the commotion she just composed and quickly got on her knees. "I am so sorry Mr. Gray…" She was almost on the verge of tears as she wiped up the spilled yogurt.

Nate chuckled. "Are you usually this nervous when you give people breakfast?"

She shook her head quickly as she put everything back on the tray. "Urm, it's not usual that I give food to one of the greatest bands in the world!" She screeched and then she realized how much an obsessed fan she sounded like. "Well one-third of them of course."

Nate sighed sadly. "Yeah well, I think Connect 3 will be disconnected for a while. It's evident that I'm going to be here for a while." Deanna nodded slowly not knowing what to say. She was still a bit speechless from being star struck. "So what's your name?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I'm Deanna." She held out her hand and she could feel it shake nervously. He took his hand in hers and at any given moment, she could've screamed.

"I'm Nate but I sort of figured you knew that by now." Deanna smiled and let go of his hand.

Before a new conversation could've began, Joanna walked in holding a clipboard and a needle. "Hey Nate. I just – oh hi Deanna." Joanna waved casually at Deanna. She was nervous that she could've scared Nate off by now. But looking at both of their expressions, they seemed pretty happy.

Nate pointed at the both of them. "You guys know each other?"

"We're sisters." They said in unison. Nate nodded and formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"Okay Nate, I need to take a few shots of blood from you to test." Joanna said as she started to take out the needle. "This may be a bit painful but I'll make it was quick and painless as possible." Deanna just stood there smiling at Nate as he smiled back at her. Joanna coughed as she blankly stared at the both of them. "Alone…?"

Deanna broke out of her gaze quickly. "Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch, Joanna. Bye Nate!" She waved excitingly. Nate waved back with a smirk plastered on his face.

Joanna beamed, knowing there was something going on between them. "I'm glad you got to meet my sister. She's a hee-uge fan."

"Is she going to bring me breakfast every morning?" Nate asked quickly.

Joanna nodded. "Of course."

**JOANNA'S POV**

"Thank you so much Dr, D, for taking great care of Nate during this time of his life." Denise held her hand on over mine. I nodded sadly; probably unaware of what's going on through her head. I found what's most amazing about this woman is that even though her son is in the hospital, she still has time to thank the people around her.

"It's my pleasure." I smiled. She let go of my hand and walked over to her other sons. The youngest walked forward and shyly came towards me.

"This is Frankie. He's the youngest and my little baby." She left a smooch on the top of his head and he groaned inwardly. I giggled a bit." But he likes to keep his brothers grounded." He smiled with a satisfied expression and backed away.

The next brother looked 'oh so mysterious.' My first initial thought of him was that he was so Hollywood. His hair was messy and covered his right eye, and it appeared that he didn't like to smile very much. "Shane." He said as he shook my hand. I nodded and returned a smile. He was still emotionless.

The last brother was the one who held my hand. Something inside of me had this jumpy feeling that couldn't be controlled. "This is my oldest, Jason." I held out my hand but instead he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I like hugs." He said. I found this gesture a bit random and extremely awkward. "Group hug, people." He said in a calm voice as everyone started to slowly join in. "Feels so much better." I wasn't quite sure if I was still having that jumpy feeling on account that this guy was really strange and sort of freaking me out.

Everyone let go quickly as Jason started looking far off in some unknown direction. I raised my eyebrow on how slow Jason already seems. That jumpy feeling stood dead silent at this point. "Well I'll be back in a few hours for some more tests." Nate and Denise nodded. As I was about to leave, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned on my heel to see light brown eyes looking straight at mine. Shane.

"When exactly will Nate go in the diabetic coma?"

"Well it depends on how long we need to prep. It varies to a few weeks to a few months." Shane nodded and walked back sullenly.

**YMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMWYMW**

It was lunch time and I was starving by now. Deanna met up with me and now we were in the line. She couldn't wipe that smirk off her face all day. "What are you smiling about?" She didn't respond but just looked up and had that dreamy look in her eyes. I snapped in front of her a few times, but still nothing. "Deanna… Deanna… DEANNA!" I practically yelled, making people stare at me weirdly. Finally she snapped out of it.

She covered her ear and gave me a freaked-out look. "Next time, talk softer."

"I did but you were too busy day dreaming. What's your deal?" Her grin grew from ear to ear as if she didn't make it anymore obvious by now. "Is this because of Nate?" Her face turned red and I just rolled my eyes. "Deanna, the poor guy is going to be in a diabetic coma. You can't be serious."

She shrugged as she pulled out an apple from the fruit basket. "Okay, he's going to be in a diabetic coma not until a few months. It gives me enough time to just be friends with him. I promise I won't give off the creepy fan girl vibe but just be good ol' Deanna." I rolled my eyes again not really believing her promise as we tried to find a table. "Did you at least meet Jason, Shane, and Frankie?"

"You know their little brother's name?" She smiled with a big grin. She's so obsessed; it's really scary.

"What do you think of them though?"

"Er, I don't know. Jason seems a bit slow and 'out there' and Shane seems kind of dark." I shrugged and looked down, not wanting to see Deanna's expression.

"What do you mean by dark?" She asked as if I had some other definition to that particular word.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's just quiet and acts so emo but so Hollywood." I realized how much that last sentencec made no sense whatsoever.

"Don't mind it. Shane has come from a difficult past but he's growing up and learning more about himself and i think now is a great time for him to redeem himself." She said in her best 'matter of fact' tone. It's kind of getting creepy how much time she took to actually think of this. "But anywho now about Jason. Isn't he adorable?"

I cocked my eyebrow and stared at her giddy smile. "Why does it sound like you're setting me up with him...?"

She froze and looked down quietly. "Well..."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No." I stammered. "I am retiring from any type of dating. When I get older. i will live back in the south at Mom and Dad's house being served breakfast, lunch, and dinner qirh no fuilr at all. I will sleep in my pajamas all day long for the rest of my life." I went back to my food while Deanna started laughing. "What?" She pointed above me while trying to keep in her laughter. I slowly turned in my seat to see Jason standing behind with his bright smile.

"Do you mind if I could talk to you for a minute?" He had this sincere look on his face and I didn't necessarily know what to do. I wanted to ask Deanna what I should do but she already left. Greeat.

I looked back at him and returned a forced/nervous smile. I motioned him to sit on Deanna's former seat. He did so and just gave me that same blank and oblivious smile. "So how have you and your family been?"

"It's been really quiet. I hate the quiet. There is just no love in silence. But I just don't know what do about anything anymore; without Nate: our family is nothing." There was sadness in his voice and I really couldn't find the slow-thinking Jason anymore.

"Jason, that's not the idea you should be getting. I promise you that your brother will be fine. We will try to find the best treatment out there for him. We will not take this lightly at all. Everything happens for a reason. For all you know, this could be a blessing in disguise."

He shook his head. "This is all my fault. I should have been the responsible brother and forced him to treatment. I probably could've stopped this." A tear fell upon his face and I could personally feel his heart tear a little more.

I got up and took him within my hold. At first he shifted a bit but then laid his arms around my waist. His tears fell faster and more furious. "We'll get through this together." I whispered to him. I could feel his head nod and his grip around me tighten.

All of a sudden that strangeg jumpy feeling was rapidly coming back.

**Whew, that took a while to ride. I hope that was long enough for you guys. Tell me what you think! I'm really curious. **

**I'm going to try to update next weekend but since I live down here in the south, we're sort of on hurricane watch due to retarded Gustav. So all of my friends and I are seperated and it sucks right now because I'm at my sister's apartment and it's really annoying because there is always some type of party down by the pool. **

**So please leave some lovely reviews! I'll love you forever if I get more than four this time! ;)**

**Ang B.**


	5. authors note and goodbye

Hey guys

Hey guys! So I've been thinking lately about this story and I've come to a decision that I will no longer be posting stories on FF. I haven't been getting many readers and hits and it's kind of bringing down my days lately. My story's been a bit confusing too with it not being my original idea of just about JB. So with that said, I will no longer be writing on Fan Fiction. I will be at Jonas Brothers Fan Fiction Archive and my pen name there is **flowerchildlovesjonas xx **

I'm not finished with this story though. I'm going to keep writing it on JB FF Archive and find out if it's better there. I have started another story there too and it's been getting good feed back. So be sure to check it out and sorry to all those who actually liked this story  You guys rocked so much.

Love,

Ang.


End file.
